


Stargirl

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mirror Universe, Mirror Universe (Star Trek), Please Don't Hate Me, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Post-Star Trek: Into Darkness, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-21 09:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lieutenant Xalas is a new transfer to the USS Enterprise, and grows rather accustomed to the dangerous away missions and near death experiences she is assigned to by Captain Kirk. Her most recent was a near impossible fight with an awoken augment by the name of Khan, but she's not aware that after he's put back into a cryo-tube, she would experience him again, in a different universe and timeline.
Kudos: 5





	1. Andorian Beauty

Xalas was never known to be an impatient person, unlike her rowdy asshole of a new captain, Captain James Tiberius Kirk. As much as she wanted to knock the taste out of his mouth, she still cared for him, despite her mostly Andorian lineage. She had garnered quite a bit of a reputation despite only being transferred to the Enterprise 3 months ago, her lineage and appearance being the majority of it. She was an Andorian woman with skin pale blue as the skies she had grown up loving and strangely, no antennae as a result of her human father.

Her eyes, looking as if they were emeralds shining under the sun of her home planet, something almost unheard of on her home planet. Then again, almost every aspect of her appearance was nearly unheard of on Andor, right down to her 4'8 stature. Xalas was always happy and compliant, despite her recent past, more specifically, her past with humans, she had been bullied relentlessly for her appearance while in the academy, both by humans and Andorians alike. 

"Lieutenant?", Xalas snapped her head up from the console she was absent-mindedly facing for the past 20 minutes. "Yes, Captain?", although she was confused and tired she still answered promptly, "We're 5 minutes from the coordinates of the distress call, I want you to be prepared for whatever shitstorm we're warping into.". She had finally fully woken up by this point and had shifted her gaze to Commander Spock, who she didn't notice had been standing by Kirk until now. "Commander, aren't you supposed to be in the medbay, assisting Doctor McCoy with Khan's crew?". Spock had raised an eyebrow at this before explaining his absence, "Khan's crew was deemed a risk to the Federation, and seeing as we no longer have use for his crew, I no longer have use in the medbay.". Xalas had deemed that acceptable and decided not to question the already irate Commander further. 

Kirk cleared his throat before stepping in, oficially ending their 'discussion', "If our past missions are anything to go by, these coordinates are in a very unstable nebula, so communication with Starfleet is expected to go down. Lieutenant, make sure that the other ships in the quadrant know about our mission so they don't think we lost power or got stranded.". Once again, Xalas had snapped back to reality, only to respond with "Yes, sir" before fading back into the abyss that was her mind. 

After what felt like 3 hours, the Enterprise finally dropped out of warp at the designated coordinates, and what the bridge crew saw was something to truly behold. It was beautiful but terrifying, the flashes of bright blue/white light nearly flash blinding the young Lieutenant, but nevertheless, she watched in awe as the lights flashed, akin to the auroras she saw on her home planet. The Captain noticed the Lieutenant's expression and allowed himself a smile, no matter how upset he was, Xalas always made him smile. The girl was only 16, innocent and slightly ditzy, the Captain often had to push away less than pure thoughts about her when he spoke with her. 

Xalas had been watching Kirk and Spock bicker over how they should handle what they found at the coordinates for the past 3 minutes, wondering if she should step in, as so there wouldn't be another case of Kirk getting his ass beat by someone physically superior. She had gotten a brilliant idea and sprang out of her chair with an excited voice, "I can take a shuttle and explore the anomaly, our readings indicate that it isn't dangerous, so there won't be too much worry about the shuttle or myself being damaged!", in all honesty, Xalas really just wanted to be close to the anomaly, it was oddly comforting to her as it reminded her of home. 

Kirk, for once, agreed with the Lieutenant, with the reason that she needs the experience. Xalas was unsure to take that as an insult to her performance, but paid no mind to it, as she was feeling unusually ambitious for her normal, anxious self. The distance between the bridge and shuttle bay was a blur to her as she was focusing her mind to not run into people as she ran to the shuttle bay despite her captain's protests. She remembered getting closer to the anomaly in her shuttle before sending her final transmission to the Enterprise, "My shuttle's reporting an unusual amount of Gamma radiation, are you guys seeing these readings?", and blacked out.


	2. When and Where am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xalas meets the Terran emperor, and isn't very disappointed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you noticed I changed her name from Jett to Xalas ;).

Xalas had woken up with a pounding migraine and terror cracking through her body like lightning, she looked around before noticing the clear forcefield infront of her and the 4 gaurds in the room with her. She went for her communicator to find out what the hell was going on, but it was gone. Shit, no no no, it was still in the shuttle, she had to get back. In a last ditch effort to get answers, she started kicking at the forcefield to get a gaurds attention, finally, she succeeded before asking in a harsher tone than intended, "What the hell is happening?", the gaurd sighed, he's obviously been in this situation before, and answered in a cold, blank tone that reminded her of Spock, "You are being held in custody until the emperor can question you."

Emperor? The gaurds appeared to be human, and there wasn't a human Emperor, at least in her universe. That's when she realized, she had ended up in the "Mirrorverse", as she heard her colleagues call it, and she was in the Terran Empire. She half expected someone she 'knew' to be the Emperor, and wasn't dissapointed. The man that the gaurds bowed to was a man she recognized, and hated with a burning passion, Khan, his tall, pale figure walked over to her with an angry look on his face.

He was wearing a suit of what appeared to be thin, gold armour, beautiful and intricate. Xalas' anger towards Khan faded, realizing it would get her nowhere as that's not the Khan that nearly killed her and Kirk. He ordered the gaurds to leave, and they did. She was wary of being alone with him but still kept a brave face, he disabled the forcefield in front of her and stepped closer, a little too close for comfort. He asked her, in a voice that wasn't quite angry, "What is your name?" She swallowed hard before responding "My name is Lieutenant Xalas of the USS Enterprise, who do you think you are to kidnap a Starfleet officer?".

He gave an angry, but slightly confused look before snapping back with, "I'm not familiar with a USS Enterprise, nor a Xalas". Minus the attitude, Xalas found him very attractive, his icy blue eyes pierced her emerald green ones. He was much taller and older than her, which, in a twisted way, only added to the attraction she felt. He stepped even closer, successfully backing her against a wall, "Come, you will speak with me privately." If she wasn't scared before, she was now, she followed Khan to the 'palace?', she honestly had no idea what to call it, always 2 steps behind him in her typical, obedient manner.

He finally had the girl to himself, Khan was never one to feel attracted to women, let alone Andorians, but something about her made him feel, _aroused _. Her vaguely arrogant smirk and long, silver hair almost made him forget how to be an emperor. However, he pushed aside his arousal in favor of more questioning. He had the Andorian sit down on his bed while he circled her, asking an innumerable amount of questions, Xalas only answering approximately 20% of them. When Khan's foul temper overtook his better judgement, as it usually did, Xalas found herself against a wall again with a very angry and clearly turned on augment inches from her body.__

____

Khan had her pinned against the wall by her neck, but that wasn't going to stop the headstrong 16 year old from giving him a fight, and fight she did. Xalas actually managed to put her intelligence to use and evade him, attempting to make a bee line for the door, but before she got both feet out, she felt her head slam against the cool metal and she blacked out, again.

____

When she woke up, 37 minutes later, Khan had calmed down a bit, deciding her insolence was reasonable as she didn't know where she was, but still thought punishment was necessary for her to learn that he and he alone was in charge. Xalas awoke laying on a couch, with Khan cradling her head in his arms, stroking her silky hair. He had changed into thin, black loungewear. Almost immediately, she jerked away but to no avail, she then realized she was handcuffed and her legs were bound together at the ankles and knees. In a futile attempt to get away, she started screaming for help. Khan had said nothing as he had expected this to happen and waited for her to wear herself out.

____

Once the screaming and thrashing stopped, much to Khan's enjoyment, Xalas had started silently crying. He grabbed a silk cloth from his pocket and wiped the tears from her face, all the while gently soothing her by rubbing small circles into her lower stomach and upper thighs. She was horrified and relaxed at the same time, Khan was actually being gentle with her, taking care of her. Xalas tried to get his attention but couldn't speak anything that sounded remotely close to English in the state she was in, Khan picked up on this, and asked her in a soft, cool voice, "What is it, my little stargirl?" Did Khan just call her his little stargirl? What does that even mean? She tried to speak but couldn't, so only struggled against the restraints in the hope that he would understand.

____

"You want me to untie you?", Khan's voice was much softer than Xalas was comfortable accepting, the Khan she knew wasn't gentle at all, and would never take care of the girl he tried to kill, twice. She could only nod, he carried her bridal-style over to his bed and set her down on the cool, white sheets. He grabbed an extremely sharp looking knife from his pocket and walked closer to the foot of the bed. She began squirming, trying to get away from him, but he held her down, pressing on her stomach. "Don't move, I don't want to hurt you." Xalas wanted to call bullshit on that statement.

____

He cut the rope holding her legs together and gently rubbed the now bruised pale blue skin of her legs. He looked into her eyes, and she could see how much Khan wanted her, how much he 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥𝘦𝘥 her. Xalas looked down and stared at the rather, large, bulge in his thin black pants. She scolded herself for feeling aroused by the man who quite literally kidnapped her. "Is this what you want, my little stargirl?", this was going to be a long night.

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm kind of on a writer's block and need ideas, some feedback would be wonderfully appreciated, and please give Kudos, my ego and I need fed :).


	3. Augmented Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xalas soon learns of a sweet truth to Khan's seemingly endless foul temper and violence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there lovely readers! Always remember to give Kudos if you enjoy what you read, because Xalas was surely enjoying herself in this chapter.  
> Also, check out my dead Tumblr tribble-named-jim :D

Xalas' voice had been unresponsive for the last 15 minutes but it just now decided to work long enough to say "Yes", in a broken whine. This only made Khan harder as he began to take her blue uniform, gently rubbing the bruised areas. "You're far too pretty to have bruises anywhere but your neck.", Khan was slightly surprised he was talking to the girl like that, but let it go, focusing on the Andorian beauty under him.

Any negative feeling he had beforehand quickly disappeared as he pulled Xalas' science blue dress off, only to reveal what she was wearing underneath. She was wearing a pale pink bralette with white lace detail, paired with an equally beautiful pair of panties to match. This, in contrast with the pale blue skin with light flushes of deep sapphire on her cheeks, made her look irresistible, like a dessert Khan had all to himself. He looked her up and down, like a panther eyeing his prey, he had finally caught her, had finally subdued the girl who, an hour ago, refused to be brought down. 

A sense of pride, mixed with arousal, flooded the mans body, before leaning down between the young Andorian's thighs to kiss her all over. He left bruises and hickeys covering her stomach, thighs, chest, and neck. It was time to make the beautiful girl _his _. She felt him lift her by her thighs and could only wrap her arms around him so she wouldn't be dropped. Khan lifted the girl with strength that only an Augment could possess, wrapping her legs around his waist.__

____

He locked his lips to hers, before telling her, in a low growl, "When I ask you a question, you will answer with 'yes, sir', or 'no, sir', am I understood?". Xalas swallowed before responding in a broken voice, "Yes, sir". Khan smirked, he growled "Good girl", before claiming her lips again. He knelt down, gently setting the young girl at his feet, she looked up at him, confused. 

____

"On your knees", Khan was unsure if the Andorian was tall enough to reach the achingly hard bulge, but with one hand holding her hair back and the other tilting her head up to look up at him, she was able to reach. He stroked his thumb over the girl's puffy, blue lips before pressing his index finger to them, he ordered in a very commanding voice, "Open". Like the obedient girl she was, she let Khan push his finger into the soft, wet heat of her mouth. She sucked on his finger like a lollipop, kitten licking the tip, showing him she wanted something _bigger _. Khan sensed this, pulling out of her mouth to ask her, "You want something bigger, don't you?".__

____

__She answered back, in a desperate voice, "Yes, sir". The hand that had been occupying her chin quickly switched to undoing his trousers, Xalas swallowed hard, scared of what she was about to see. To her dismay, what Khan pulled out of his thin, black lounge pants could only be described as a monster. Now, Xalas wasn't exactly quick with her mind, but guessed that it was at least 10 inches. However, she didn't have much time to think as her head was yanked into an upward position, taking in the sight of Khan stroking himself to the beautiful Andorian at his feet._ _

____

__He gently rubbed his leaking tip against her swollen lips, clearly taking his time defiling her. After incessant whining from the girl, Khan finally pushed into the soft heat, wanting more. Xalas' hands pressed against his legs in a futile attempt to not choke as he pushed his shaft past her lips, causing tears to brim at her waterline. She was oddly relieved when she felt the tip of her nose press against his stomach, the relief soon turned to desperation as he kept her head still, pushing his hips back and forth, feeling his cock slide in and out of her throat. She was silently praying that he would hurry up and just finish on her face, but soon stopped as Khan finally pulled out of her mouth.__

__Much to her dissapointed, she had leaked spit and whatever else came out of her mouth everywhere, thoroughly staining her previously pristine bralette, however, she had very little time to grieve as she was pulled back up and tossed onto the cool, white sheets. Khan had returned to the edge of the bed, his hands sliding over her body, migrating from her chest down to her ass, lifting her legs atop his shoulders, before asking her a dreaded question, "Have you been entered before?". At first, she was hesitant to answer, but as Khan's hand cracked down onto her ass, she very quickly answered, "No, sir". She watched him silently chuckle as he said, in a very dark manner, "I've never broken a virgin before." Broken?_ _

__The hands on her ass moved up to the waistband of her panties, slowly pulling them down and off. Khan moved his hand between her thighs, covering her completely and the other cradling her face, he gently rubbed the soft folds before pushing in two fingers, "You want this, don't you? You want me to break you, to control you, to make you obey me." Hearing her moan from that nearly pushed him over the edge, after adding in a third finger, he lost the last bit of patience he was holding onto. He pushed his tip into her, and felt her shake under him. Xalas cried out, she wasn't used to having anything inside of her that wasn't her own fingers, let alone something this big._ _

__Khan comforted her by kissing her cheek, pushing his shaft in slowly. Once he finally bottomed out, Jett started to squirm and moan, making an attempt to hide her very flushed face in the process. He needed to show her that he was in control, pinning her wrists on either side of her head before whispering in her ear, "Don't make me tie you down.", she didn't exactly take that as a threat. Once he started to thrust his hips, she began moaning and whining incoherently, attempting to say "Please, sir". This had finally sent Khan over the edge, leaning back down to lick, suck and kiss her neck, ordering her, "Cum for me, my little stargirl, I know you want it."._ _

__Hearing that pushed Xalas into a fuzzy, clouded headspace, barely able to hear herself scream, or hear Khan's shout as he released into her. He pulled out and watched as the sticky, white liquid spilled out of her tight little body. She felt warm and full inside, but felt something coming out of her. However, her memory was failing her at the moment, only remembering Khan carrying her to a slightly humid bathroom, and being lowered into a bath.__

__The sweet lavender scented bubbles only heightened her sense of ecstasy as Khan's hands slowly rubbed soap into different parts of her body and his hands running through her soft, silver hair. She was carried back to his bedroom and laid on the same bed, but with silky, black sheets instead of the white ones she had laid on an hour ago. He wrapped her legs around his waist as she finally fell asleep, her head buried in Khan's chest._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I accidentally fucked up and didn't save it the first time, having 10 paragraphs of 9/10 smut get deleted, but I pay my dues and came back with 12 paragraphs of 20/10 smut, I don't have a B- in English for nothing.


	4. Royal Domesticity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some shameless fluffy smutty shit I came up with, and with quite a few references, i.e. the innumerable ads for lingerie I get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been working on this for a few hours/days, whenever I decide to post this. I'm writing this as of 2/06, no idea when I'm gonna finish it but I have a day to myself so hopefully I'll publish it Friday/Saturday. And yes, this chapter has a riled up Khan, which I can describe as hellbent on making Xalas, his, if you catch my drift ;). So this chapter has her wearing a collar and very light petplay, no, I'm not ashamed of that.

Xalas, for the first time since being transferred to the Enterprise, hadn't woken up with a migraine or woken up stressed enough to go into cardiac arrest. She felt calm, safe and actually happy, she could hear Khan's (irregular, she noted) heartbeat and breathing. He was actually very loving without the homicidal attitude she was used to, and last night only proved this. She tried to wriggle out of his arms, but to no avail, he had a very strong grip that didn't seem to be relenting any time soon.

She faded in and out of sleep for another hour before Khan finally woke up, promptly at 0500, she wondered if all Augments were like this. He knew Xalas was awake, so let her be before getting up to shower, not expecting her to follow him. He silently wondered if it was part of her obedient manner, and smirked a bit. He sighed, feeling the water fall on his skin, knowing it was needlessly hot but didn't care, hot water was a luxury he took full advantage of. 

He wordlessly scrubbed her body and his own, taking little time to wash his hair before stepping out, leaving the girl to her own devices. After changing into the same loungewear he wore yesterday, just in a light heather-grey, he remembered that the only clothes she had were dirty, either covered in dirt and dust, or dirty in a different sense. Even if Khan had only known her for all of 37 hours, he still didn't want her to wear a dirt-matted, ripped dress. Sure, buying clothes could work, but synthesis worked much faster and there was very little difference. 

He picked up the stained bralette on the floor, looking for a size, and found a tag with the label, '36DD', and looked through the options he had, finally deciding on a white lace bra with a light blue, silk bow on the underbust, and panties to match. Looking through the outfits, picking out a traditional gold halter top, worn by many Terran women who had the favor of the crown, and Xalas definitely had the Emperor's favor. He chose tight, black pants to go with, and black, lace up high heeled boots. Khan had many choices for Xalas' hair, wondering how he should style the unkempt, silver mane, he thought a simple ponytail would do, but wanted to spoil her. He chose three hair pins that would compliment her hair perfectly, akin to those many royal women (and some men) wore. 

Khan soon set off to find the feisty Andorian, finding her still in the bathroom, much to his dissapointment, 300 years on this planet and people still took way too long in the shower. He stood around, waiting for her to finish before wordlessly carrying her to his bedroom, sitting her on the foot of the bed. He allowed himself a quiet sigh of exasperation, noticing her very confused face. She wondered what was he expecting her to wear, her uniform was ripped and dirty from the shuttle crash and her bra and panties were god knows where. "Is this what you want me to wear?", looking at the neatly folded clothes to his right. Khan looked at her, diverting his attention away from the shirt he was currently fighting with to put on, and nodded. She snickered at the sight of a grown man, an emperor and warrior, struggling to put on a shirt. She stood up, preparing to put on the clothes laid out for her, but Khan grabbed her arm, pulling her to his chest, "I will dress and undress you as I see fit, am I understood?" 

She swallowed hard, not wanting to say something that could very possibly get her slammed against another wall, before responding, "Yes, sir." He deemed this an acceptable answer before ordering her to sit down on the bed, walking to where she was sitting. He slipped the bra and panties over her body with relative ease, half expecting Xalas to give him a fight. She stood up, feeling the tight fabric of the halter top rub against her skin as Khan slipped it over her arms, zipping the back up. He sat her back down on the bed, kneeling in front of her, he pulled the tight, black material over her legs, zipping them up in the front, admiring how they made her ass look. She had to suck in her stomach so Khan could zip up her pants, but other than that, her clothes were much more comfortable than they looked, even the 5 inch high heeled boots she very strongly disdained.

Khan sat her down infront of the full body mirror he had, Xalas silently asking herself why he needed a full body mirror and began pulling her hair back and brushing it out, feeling thankful that her hair was _finally _going to be presentable. While she had been aboard the Enterprise, she simply never had the time to mantain her ankle length hair, but tried her best. She didn't complain, despite how roughly he was pulling her hair, and watched as he worked with it. Finally, he was done manhandling her hair, putting in three pins with sheerly Augment precision and stepping back, allowing her to stand. She admired how beautiful her hair looked in such a simple updo.__

__She felt Khan's hand leaving her waist, watching him leave the room rather briskly, coming back 2 minutes later with a thin, leather collar, attached to a silver link leash. She wanted to question him but didn't, letting him put the collar around her neck, barely meeting his eyes. He knelt down to kiss her, lightly pulling the leash up so she would face him, she heard, in a soft voice, "My little pet". She didn't exactly question him, after all, this was a different universe and the Terran Empire is vastly different than the Federation, so maybe the collar meant something to her status. Nevertheless, she piped up with, "What is the collar supposed to mean?", to her surprise, Khan didn't seem frustrated at the question, and gave her a very clear explanation. "Collars are symbolic with ownership, and it is often seen as a luxury to have a 'pet', let alone have an expensive collar like yours. While you may see it as humiliating or degrading, your collar is seen as a symbol of wealth, as I can afford such things for you."_ _

____

Xalas let that sit in her mind before asking, in a quizzical voice, "But I just met you, what do you see in me that makes me desirable as a 'pet'?. She noticed Khan's eyes slightly darken, and his voice deepen as he responded, "What makes you desirable is your desire to be submissive, to obey orders. This became clear to me after last night, I watched you follow my commands with stars in your eyes, you enjoyed being submissive to me." She felt herself slowly slip into a fuzzy headspace, the same she was in last night, and could only nod. He cleared his throat before speaking again, "When you are not with me, I do not expect you to wear a leash, only your collar, but when you are with me, I wish for you to be controlled by a leash, never farther than 2 feet away from me, is that okay?" 

____

Khan soon left the room to speak with his advisors, leash in hand, leaving the girl alone to wander. She walked out of his bedroom, walking down hallways, and observed how the servants bowed every time they saw her. She stopped one of them, a Trill male, and asked why he bowed to her, he answered in a polite tone, "His Highness ordered his servants to show you the utmost respect." She pondered a bit, before he asked her "Miss, would you like breakfast?", she responded, "Of course, thank you." If only the ensigns aboard the Enterprise were this polite, the rude little bastards. 

____

He lead her to an elaborate dining hall, walking off to get something, and came back with a large plate of fruit. She asked him who it was for, he raised an eyebrow before responding, "Ma'am, that's for you, would you like anything to drink with it?". She thought hard on her answer, "Am I allowed to drink alcohol?", he smiled, chuckling slightly, "Of course, what would you like?". Xalas sighed in relief, "Raspberry vodka, please.", he nodded and left, coming back with a glass bottle and cup, pouring ths clear liquid into the cup. She took a drink, recoiling as she tasted how strong it was. She wondered what Khan was doing, wishing he was with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm extremely aware the smut's piss poor compared to a lot of different smutty stories on here, please stop holding knives to my throat, I am making an effort to get better.  
> Hit up my dead Tumblr tribble-named-jim


	5. Emperor's Command

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xalas gets insulted, Khan gets heated.

Xalas began to wander around after eating breakfast, feeling a little buzzed from the two glasses of vodka she had. She knew it wasn't going to take much to get her fucked up but didn't care. After a few minutes, the same servant had come up to her, saying that the emperor had requested her presence, and led her to what she wanted to call a throne room. Khan was wearing the same intricate gold armour and cape, standing in the center of a partial circle of gold/bronze pillars with two tablets at his side, both mounted on pillars. He wore an expression of power and vague anger, this scared her as the last time he had an expression like that, she was slammed into a wall.

The room was dark and ambient, as if it was a reflection of Khan's mind. The Trill servant came behind her, putting a cape identical to the Emperor's around her shoulders. "Come, stand beside me, you will accompany me for this.", Khan's voice was more serious than normal, only heightening her sense of fear, and the buzz she had felt from the alcohol completely gone. "Yes, sir", Xalas tried not to trip from her shaking legs, standing beside him. She straightened her posture, looking as much as an empress as she could. He tilted her face towards his, feeling something lightly pull at her collar.

She heard a quiet _click _as he attached the leash he had to her collar, she looked straight ahead of her, and heard his familiar voice, "Good girl". He really wasn't kidding when he said he wanted a pet, wasn't he? She watched as 10 gaurds filed into the room, two standing behind them, and four spaced across parallel walls, Khan lightly nodded as they bowed to both of them. She watched two men walk in, two men she immediately recognized, Jim and McCoy. Why would he want to hold a tribunal with a captain and doctor, let alone one important enough for him to have her oversee.__

__She watched as Jim gave her a look of mild disgust, she glowered at him, what the fuck was his problem? McCoy paid her no mind, bowing as he asked about the meaning of this tribunal, and why that 𝙘𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙩𝙪𝙧𝙚 had to be present. Xalas felt Khan squeeze her hand a bit, and swore she heard a voice in the back of her mind say, "Calm down", she looked over at him and almost pissed herself at the murderous expression on his face. "You will not speak of Xalas with that manner in my presence, gentleman.", the dark tone in his voice definitely kept them in check as they hurriedly apologized for their insolence towards her, as she wondered why they would say that to her if they didn't even know her.__

__"Xalas, is there anything you would like to request or say before we begin?" Khan directed his attention to her, feeling the need for revenge she felt. She gave a light smirk before responding, "No, thank you." He raised an eyebrow, marking off her passive attitude as part of her Andorian lineage, before speaking to the two men, "I have requested a tribunal because of your recent mission, which resulted in 12 Vulcan cruisers being destroyed and 78 rebels, including Vulcans, Andorians and Tellarites being killed in the subsequent battle. I required your presence to inform you that you have earned my respect, as a result, I will hold a ceremony for you gentleman to be adequately rewarded for your efforts against the rebellion." Xalas felt as if she was sick, those bastards were being rewarded for murdering her species, for taking 78 innocent lives, she felt disgusted with Khan, and disgusted with herself._ _

__"I am also authorizing a new refit for the ISS Enterprise, as your ship was slightly damaged in the battle, and the reputation of the Empire's flagship must be at it's highest." at least the Enterprise was here, the beautiful ship she missed so much. Xalas cleared her throat before speaking, successfully gaining the men's attention, "Emperor, if I may, I will personally assess the Enterprise's exterior and interior to give a 𝘧𝘢𝘪𝘳 assessment of what must be repaired, instead of what the Captain thinks should look better." Jim looked furious, shouting, "Why should I care what some filthy bed slave thinks?!" Khan stepped forward, raising his voice, "If her Serene Highness wishes to assess the damage of the ship, you will respect her and her decision, am I understood, Captain?" he looked at two of the gaurds, and nodded. They rather forcibly removed Jim from the room, leaving only McCoy to face Khan's anger.__

__"Commander, in the future, I expect you to keep Captain Kirk from acting like a child, and I expect this to be the one and only time I will ask you. You may leave." Xalas watched as all ten gaurds followed McCoy out of the room. As the last gaurd left, Khan pulled her into a searing kiss, one that made him feel in control as she became weak in his arms. He finally let go of her face, allowing her to speak, "You were proud of them for killing my people? And for taking 78 innocent lives?" he sighed, "Xalas, you must understand that you are not the rebels that try to destroy the Terran Empire, and you must understand that I will make sure that the Empire doesn't see you as such." She slowly began to understand, but still asked one question that stuck out, "Why did you address me as 'Her Serene Highness'? I hold no power over your Empire." He looked away for a little while, wary of how to answer.__

__"I knew that Kirk would not question or go against any sort of royal power, especially me. Temporarily appointing you as Empress would subdue any ill intent against you." Xalas was shocked by this, "By 'ill intent', you mean he would try to kill me?" He raised an eyebrow, "Had I not given you the title of empress, yes, he would." she raised an eyebrow, "He would have been able to kill me where I stood, had you not been present to mediate?" He sighed, looking down in what almost appeared to be shame, "Yes, and I do apologize for Captain Kirk's actions, and for Commander McCoy's as well. I ask that you do not speak to them if I am not present, or any personnel associated with him."_ _

__"So I can't speak to anyone wearing that uniform?", he turned to look at her, "The only reason they would confront you would be to harass or attempt to kill you, something they would not do in their Emperor's presence." Now it finally began to click, that wasn't the Jim Kirk she knew, and the Enterprise she would see wouldn't be the one she knew.__


	6. Tribunals and Tribbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xalas is left to her thoughts, until an unexpected little friend finds its way into her path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay :(, English has been kicking my gay ass really badly. I'm about to start crying like a baby tribble in the kill zone.  
> No, I don't feel bad for stealing that from Disco.

Xalas opened her eyes, finally having reached a sense of calm after her experience with Kirk and McCoy being dickheads. She sat up in the massive, cozy bed she had laid in for the past hour, eyes darting over to look at Khan, who had just entered. "You are awake.", his stoic voice rang across the room. "I never fell asleep in the first place." Her anger flooding back just by hearing his voice, he inhaled slowly, contemplating what to say, "I understand why you are angry, Xalas, but I am not who you should direct that towards." She looked at him, her eyes showing a weakness that she wouldn't have dared show onboard the Enterprise, Khan sensed this weakness. 

He walked towards her, slowly, as if she was a scared child. He traced an icy hand over her cheek, tilting her head up to kiss her. Xalas was hit with a barrage of thoughts, all of them asking her conscience why she was letting him do this to her. She didn't get to self loathe for much longer, feeling ice cold hands glide over her arms, pale blue arms turning sapphire in reaction. Khan's hands expertly removed the tight, gold halter top Xalas had been previously wearing.

Suddenly, Khan's communicator chirped in a high pitched tone, he grumbled, sounding almost identical to McCoy's grumbling when her Captain would skip an evaluation, she heard among the endless complaints and swearing, "You better have a damn good reason to disturb me, Commander." And lo and behold, McCoy was on the other end, sounding equally pissed off, "Emperor, Captain Kirk is demanding to speak with you and, in his own words, 'that Andorian whore', what do you want me to tell him?" Xalas had recognized the furious tone in his voice, remembering the transmission from the USS Vengeance. 

"I will see him immediately, Commander McCoy." He snapped the communicator shut, the metal warped from his grip. He turned to face Xalas, "You will not be present for this tribunal, I will have my gaurds escort you to the dining hall, seeing as you have yet to eat for the evening. Under no circumstance will I allow that, _traitor _, to have contact with you." She sat up, reaching behind her back to the best of her ability to zip the halter top, nodding at what Khan had said. He picked up a PADD, typing something furiously before grabbing his cape and storming out of the room.__

__She stood up from the bed, walking to the door with the same caution she would have on an away mission to a hostile planet. The door opened to seven highly formidable gaurds towering above her, one motioning for her to follow them. Once they began to walk down the eternally long hallway, they surrounded her in an 'O' shape, keeping pace with her admittedly small legs. Xalas hung her head in shame, feeling the need to apologize for delaying their most likely busy schedules just to escort her to a room barely 75 feet from her previous location. She looked up at one of the gaurds, a Bajoran male, and gave him a gentle smile. He looked confused, knowing Terrans never showed such weakness, especially the emperor.__

__She seated herself, the Bajoran gaurd giving her a PADD as she sat down. The Trill servant from that morning walking up to her, with a pleasant smile on his face. "What would you like, miss?" She didn't exactly know how to answer, assuming they didn't serve anything from Andoria. "Do you have anything Chinese?", her months aboard the Enterprise taught her a few things, one of them being to not be ashamed of what you eat, an oddly specific insecurity but still an insecurity that affected the majority of her life while attending Starfleet Academy.__

__"What do you want me to do with this?", Xalas held the PADD up to show the gaurd who gave it to her. "The Emperor requested that you be given information on relevant events." A rather blank answer, she thought to herself, she silently wondered if she could contact her Captain, who was currently in a different universe. She typed in his serial number, unsurprised when his mirror counterpart was the result, she sighed, rising out of her chair to speak to a gaurd.__

__"Was anything retrieved from my shuttle?", she asked the intimidating gaurd with a stronger voice than usual. "Yes, would you like to be escorted to where your belongings are?" She sighed with relief, "Yes, thank you." The gaurd looked at the six others in the room, nodding. They quickly escorted her to a room, a floor below where she had been previously, walking past the throne room in the process._ _

__Xalas could hear the argument/shouting match going between Khan and Jim, she tried to block it out as she walked by, only momentarily looking inside out of pure inquisitiveness. She was hastily ushered in to a white and silver room, the same she had woken up in after her shuttle crashed. The sound of shouting and screaming flooded into the room, she looked at the unphased gaurd with a puzzled face. "They are traitors, punished for malicious acts against the Terran Empire." Xalas wondered if Jim was one of the many voices she heard, who were crying for help and for mercy.__

__The Bajoran brought her a large, black case, it was cylindrical with some official words Xalas could care less about, in the centere was a circle, the Terran Empire crest. She recognized these types of cases, you had to put your three centere fingers on the pad to open it, a genius idea to prevent theft. The case opened with an obnoxious hissing noise, a sound she had grown oddly accustomed to while serving onboard the Enterprise, revealing all of what hadn't been destroyed in the crash._ _

__Xalas immediately began rummaging for her communicator, finding it after futilely searching for it. After making sure all of the gaurds were preoccupied, she shoved it into her pocket, if they were going to snitch to the Emperor about her having a communicator, they'll also have to explain to him why they were looking at her ass. She also found her badge, which she hadn't realized had gone missing, and for some reason, a tribble had been found alive in her shuttle, good to know they could survive such an ordeal._ _

__She was hastily escorted back to the dining hall, noticing a gaurd stare quizzicaly at the rectangular bulge in her back pocket and then straight ahead, as if pretending she saw nothing. She put the tribble on the table, petting it as it trilled. "How am I gonna get myself out of this one, Jim?" Xalas didn't regret naming her tribble Jim, it was the only real reminder she had of her Captain, until she could go back to Khan's bedroom alone, that is.__


End file.
